This invention relates to a process for the production of substituted oxazolines. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a process for the production of 2-[(2-hydroxymethyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolines.
Oxazolines have a wide variety of uses. Many of them are oil-soluble surface-active agents, anti-corrosion agents, and monomers for coatings. Also many have pharmaceutical applications. Thus L. F. Wiggins et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,557, which is incorporated herein by reference, and H. L. Wehrmeister, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,432, disclosed oxazolines having tranquilizing activity.
The conventional method of preparing oxazolines is to condense an alkanolamine with a carboxylic acid at elevated temperatures as disclosed by Purcell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,145. However, due to side reactions, the oxazoline was obtained in only moderate yield and was difficult to purify. Accordingly there is a need for another process of making oxazolines, especially those intended for pharmaceutical application.